This invention relates generally to dispensing devices suitable for dispensing liquids from containers.
One example of a type of container with which the dispensing device of the present invention is particularly suitable for use are containers of the type for dispensing liquids such as drinking water, juice and the like. Typically such containers are located on a bench or in a refrigerator and have a discharge tap in a region near the base of the container. To ensure smooth discharge of the liquid from the container it is necessary that the interior of the container is vented to atmosphere. Presently this is effected by piercing the container wall in the region of the top. Such an arrangement is not particularly satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing device which alleviates the aforementioned problem.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dispensing device for dispensing liquid from a container, the dispensing device including a main body which includes an end wall having an internal side face directed towards the interior of the container and an external side face, a dispensing outlet, and a closure moveable relative to the main body between open and closed positions to selectively open and close the dispensing outlet, a chamber between tie external side face and the dispensing outlet, a liquid transfer port in the main body for permitting liquid flow from the container interior to the chamber and a breather port in the main body providing communication between the container interior and the chamber, the liquid transfer port and the breather port being separate and spaced apart from one another with the breather port being disposed above the liquid transfer port when in a dispensing orientation so as to form a static head pressure differential therebetween, the spacing between the breather port and the liquid transfer port together with the chamber being such as to provide for a continuous and controlled flow of liquid from the dispensing outlet.
Preferably, the cross-sectional dimension of the liquid transfer port is greater than the cross-sectional dimension of the breather port.
The arrangement is such that when the closure of the device is opened air is introduced to the chamber. A static head differential has been created by the vertical distance between the liquid transfer port and the breather port in the main body. There are no material barriers separating the air from the liquid within the chamber. The arrangement is such that air can enter the chamber externally of the container and pass through the breather port to the interior of the container so as to ensure a continuous flow of liquid out of the container. Pressure within the container is decreased and simultaneously liquid continuously discharges through the outlet port in the bottom of the chamber wall, whilst the closure remains open.
Discharge flow rates can be adjusted to container capacities by increasing the diameter of the chamber, and/or increasing the distance of the end wall from the closure and/or the size and position of the liquid transfer and breather ports in the end wall or side wall of the main body.
Preferably, the main body includes a generally tubular side wall extending from the external side face of the end wall, such that the end wall and at least part of the tubular side wall define the chamber.
Preferably, the closure can close the open end of the tubular side wall.
The dispensing outlet is preferably in the tubular side wall. Preferably the tubular side wall is extended in the region of the dispensing outlet so as to form a gutter which directs liquid within the chamber towards the dispensing outlet.
Preferably, the closure is pivotally connected to the main body for movement between the open and closed positions.
The dispensing device may include one or more pins on one of either the main body or closure arranged to cooperate with respective one or more guides on either the main body or closure to guide the closure during pivotal movement thereof.
The device may further include flow control members which form a zone within the chamber containing the liquid transfer port and breather port. Preferably, the flow control members includes two generally parallel spaced apart partition walls which project from the closure and are receivable in slots in the end wall of the main body so as to form a conduit within the chamber which contains the liquid transfer port and the breather port.
According to one preferred form of the present invention there is farther provided a flow control member associated with the liquid transfer port, the flow control member extending into the chamber and includes a wall adjacent to and above the liquid transfer port in the dispensing orientation.
In one preferred form the flow control member includes a curved side wall which is generally semi-circular in shape and an end wall. The curved side wall extends from the end wall of the dispensing device and overlies the liquid transfer port. The side wall is open at its underside which faces towards the dispensing outlet.
The arrangement is such that in use the flow control member directs flow from the liquid transfer port towards the dispensing outlet and liquid within the chamber is directed around the curved side wall before flowing to the dispensing outlet. The position and configuration of the flow control member tends to smooth liquid flow at discharge.
The general structure of the other parts of the dispensing device may be as described above and in the aforementioned International patent specification.
The device may further include means for limiting the pivotal movement of the closure relative to the main body of the device between the open and closed positions of the dispensing outlet. The limiting means may be in the form of a pair of pins on one of either the closure or main body of the device which in use are received within respective co-operating guides on the other of either the closure or main body. Each pin has a catch section thereon which engages with a stop of the guides to limit travel of the closure relative to the main body.
The device may further include a safety catch operable to releasably retain the closure in the closed position.
In one form the safety catch may include a resilient latch member on one of the closure or the main body adapted to cooperate with a detent on the other of the closure or the main body, the arrangement being such deformation of the latch member causes it to release from the detent. Preferably, the latch member is on the closure and the detent on the main body of the device.
The latch member may be operatively connected to or forming part of the closure and includes a locking lug extending therefrom the lug including a barb or projection thereon which cooperates with the detent.
Preferably, the latch member can be deformed by digital pressure thereby releasing the lug from the detent.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a tamper evidence element which includes a tear strip which prior to use connects the closure to the main body arid after removal permits the closure to move between its open and closed positions.
Preferably the dispensing device is a one piece unit which may be formed from plastics material and may be manufactured by a moulding process.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will hereinafter be described with reference to the accompanying drawings and in those drawings: